A Cat and his Owner's Romance Issues
by CookieTower
Summary: "...We can't leave our feelings alone forever; heroes always get the girl, right?" The feline blinked at him as if it just realized something and nodded once. America beamed and threw the cat up in the air. "Yeah, the hero always gets the girl—guy—cat—or whatever!" -America and his cat Hero are having love problems. Will they ever get the guy-cat-whatever? USCan oneshot.


Hello! See, I'm not dead yet; just very busy with life is all.

This one is very long—probably the longest oneshot I will ever write. It's a pretty silly story, so I hope you wouldn't find it too awful. I enjoyed writing this, nonetheless, but it was difficult to write about cats' love life. Yes, this one features some Nekotalia, I hope you like this! Of course, it's still USCan. :)

**Warnings: **tons of spelling and grammatical errors, general stupidity, out-of-character-ness, suggestive themes (lol, wut?), crazy author.

**Disclaimer: **I love Hetalia, but I don't own it!

…

…

…

* * *

America knew that (eternal) life did not always go the way he wanted it to.

But damn, was it frustrating.

The nation slumped on his couch as the numbers on his cellphone screen changed slowly. It was about 1:43 in the morning and he could not sleep—well, he should not sleep anyway because he has to wait for _it _to return. He tried hard not to doze off while waiting.

He should really lock that little door more often.

The time was now 1:51 in the morning and America groaned. How long does he have to wait? It was getting annoying—this waiting—and frankly, he'd rather go up to his room and bury himself under the covers. At least he could more or less cry himself to sleep while lamenting the unfairness of life. Or play videogames. It depends, really.

America yawned and blinked tiredly as light scratching resounded from his kitchen perked his attention. He stood up and approached the sound sluggishly. Once inside the kitchen, he went over to the door installed that led to the backyard and stared at the black square positioned at the bottom. There was more scratching and he snorted.

"So you're finally back," he said bitterly and crouched down. He was answered by another round of scratching. America laughed. "Who did you go to this time? Oh don't tell me; you went to Tama's again, didn't you?"

"Mrreow~!" came an exasperated mewl from behind the door and more scratching.

America frowned. "How the hell do you get more action than me? You're a fucking cat!" his words were answered by sensual purring and languid scratching. He backtracked what he had just said and made a face. He opened the kitty door half-heartedly. "You're such a pervert, Hero. That's disgusting."

The cat finally entered the house and rubbed its body around one of America's leg. The nation scowled and pushed the feline away in annoyance. Hero just blinked at him innocently and rubbed its face on the nation's palm.

America pouted. "Y'think that'll work on me? Ha! As if. I know you're sleeping around with other cats and having a good time—not that I'm _jealous _or anything—but you shouldn't really do that 'coz it's bad. And your name is _Hero_, too. Sleeping around is not very heroic." He said. The cat stopped its movements and mewled in a tone that seemed to say _you are such a loser_. The nation resented that and flicked one of Hero's ears in irritation. Hero retaliated by clawing its owner's palm and America snarled.

America stood up from his position and walked away. Hero followed him though. He groaned.

"You're not even faithful to one partner! How is a cat gay or bi anyway? You're acting like France!" America whined and picked up his pet. He brought the cat's face to eye level and stared at the cute face; this was the cat that had him receiving disgruntled and or traumatized phone calls, text messages and e-mails from fellow nations because they found their pet _copulating _with Hero. At first, he thought it was some weird joke, but when he caught his pet doing _it_ with England's cat, he finally believed it and promptly fainted afterwards. It was a very disturbing image he'd rather not talk about.

Still, his cat managed to actually _be _with someone—unlike him. He has been left pining for that one person for centuries and yet, his feelings were still not reciprocated. America sniffled.

Hero closed its eyes and mewled. America assumed that it was saying _you're an idiot _and sighed. The cat, however, started pawing his nose playfully and he chuckled. "As long as you do them with _consent_, I guess it's fine. Well, consent from their respective owners, that is. Still, how come you get more action than me? How do you do it?" The cat bared its canines in a way that seemed like a human smirk. America raised a brow and lowered Hero down to the floor.

Almost immediately, Hero started humping its owner's leg.

America paled, lifted the cat up and glared, "What the _fuck, _Hero?" The feline just blinked at him in a distinctly exasperated manner slapped its owner's nose hard with its paw as if to say _hey, you were asking for it_.

"I didn't mean it that way, you perverted stray!" the nation yelled and the cat mewled flatly. America shook his head, "Fine. Don't share your feline sex god secrets. For all I know, you could be doing this just to compensate for something. I bet you haven't even _cuddled_ with your crush."

Suddenly, Hero hissed at him like it was offended and scratched America's face angrily.

The nation cursed and dropped his pet in surprise. The scratches didn't really hurt, but it caught him off guard. Still, America managed a laugh. "Ha! I was right, wasn't I?" The feline just hissed at him again and scurried off. Once left alone, he pouted and made his way to his room.

"I can't believe a _cat_ gets more action than I do."

…

* * *

…

America and Hero was lounging on the couch that afternoon. The nation was absentmindedly stroking the cat's fur as they watched television. He hummed. "Say, Hero." The feline looked up at him expectantly and he continued. "Who's the little kitty you're crushing on?"

From what America could see, the cat glared at him, but meowed in response. He laughed. "I can't understand you." He said while scratching the back of Hero's ears. "But y'know, we should do something about this. We can't leave our feelings alone forever; heroes always get the girl, right?"

The feline blinked at him as if it just realized something and nodded once. America beamed and threw the cat up in the air. "Yeah, the hero always gets the girl—guy—cat—or whatever!" he said and caught his pet as it fell back. Hero mewled in agreement. "But that means you have to stop seeing other cats. Got it? We'll work on this together! We must win the hearts of our damsels!"

His pet looked unsure for a moment and its owner raised a brow. A mewl echoed and the nation nodded. "Okay! First, you gotta tell me who you like."

"Meoww~!" it said and America scrunched his brows. The cat raised its paw to point at him. The nation cocked his head to a side and the cat stood on its forelegs. It started waving its paws in an odd manner. It made its tail curl one loop—although it was difficult as it had quite a furry tail—and waved its paw to its head. Its owner just laughed, "Rrrmeow~!"

"I can't understand you." He said and pushed the cat off of his lap. He stood up and stretched a bit. "How about I get a world map and you point at the country who owns him?"

Hero mewled and they went to look for a world map. They went to his study and looked around the shelves for a map. America settled for and encyclopedia instead and checked if there was a map inside. When he did find one, a thought came into his mind.

"Wait, is the cat male too?" America asked his pet. The cat's immediate nod made him reel back a bit. "Huh. Like owner, like pet; I guess."

America placed the encyclopedia on the floor for Hero to see. "Okay, cat; point at the country who owns him!" Before the feline was able to land its paw on the country, the door bell rang. America grumbled and picked up the book. "Let's go get that first, Hero."

The nation and feline went to the front door together. America opened his door almost uncaringly to reveal his visitor. Upon sight of the person though, he closed the door again. America's eyes were wide and a light blush dusted his cheeks. His heart was thumping loudly. He did not expect _him _to be here all of the sudden! He and his cat were just discussing about their unrequited loves and now _he _comes here? Wow.

America looked to his cat and blinked in amusement as he found it hiding behind his legs. Hero mewled pathetically for some reason.

"A-America? Are y-you okay?" the unexpected visitor asked from behind the door. America could hear soft mewling as well and he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" America said and tried to regain composure. He leaned down and patted his pet's head in a comforting manner and whispered to it: "Act natural."

America opened the door once more and laughed obnoxiously. His cat sat near his heel in a way that looked heroic—in his opinion. "Hey Canada! What're you doing here?" the American said and gestured for the other nation to come inside. The Canadian shook his head though and stayed outside.

"I-I apologize for dropping by without any notice. I was in a rush and—well, I was going to ask you a favor." Canada said and looked down to a cat cradled in his arms. He smiled at it and turned back to his southern neighbor. "I was hoping you'd look after Maple for me. I have some business to attend to for a few days and I don't want to leave him alone at home. I-is that okay?"

"Sure bro!" America beamed and accepted the cat as Canada held it out for him. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just for three days, I guess. Five days at most." Canada answered with a smile that made America's breath hitch. He put the cat down with Hero and grinned back at his northern neighbor. "Thank you, America." Canada said and pulled the American into a hug.

The friendly gesture ended quickly and the Canadian pulled away, much to America's disappointment.

"What about Kuma-what's-his-name?" America asked.

The Canadian laughed, "Kumaloko said he wanted to come with me," Canada said and stepped back. He waved America and the cats a goodbye then went back to the car waiting for him in front of the house. Once the vehicle had driven away, America heaved out a sigh.

"Well, this is sad." He said while hugging himself in an effort to replicate how Canada's arms felt. He sighed and closed the door, slamming it rather loudly. Two mewls of slightly different pitches caught his attention. America looked down and smiled, "Well, cats! Looks like it'll be you and me for awhile!"

Maple blinked at him and backed away shyly. Hero seemed nervous, but released a cheerful meow in response. America hummed curiously, "Well, have you had your dinner, Maple?"

The Canadian cat nodded a bit and the nation clapped, "No need to be so shy, cat!" America said and haphazardly lifted the new feline and threw it into the air. His cat started mewling in protest and scratched the back of his jean-clad leg. Maple was trembling the moment it landed into America's arms.

"Ah, sorry, did I scare you?" America asked and petted the feline's head as Hero continued to scratch at his owner, "Really sorry—God, Hero! Would you stop clawing at my leg?" he snapped at his cat. The American cat stopped with a hiss.

"Are you jealous?" America teased. Hero just hissed again and walked away. The nation blinked, "Huh, someone's in denial."

Maple meowed desperately for the nation to put him down. America did not take the hint though; instead, he rocked the cat in his arms in a way he would with a human infant. If the cat could sigh, then it would have. However, Maple was a cat, so it was left with enduring the hyperactive nation's antics.

America picked up the encyclopedia he had accidentally dropped when Canada arrived at his doorstep, after which, he waltzed into the living room with the Canadian's cat and plopped down on the sofa. His cat was already there, sulking on the loveseat and seemingly glaring at the television. The nation raised a brow and gently placed Maple down beside Hero. America smiled at the two and averted his focus to the television.

Hero flinched visibly when the Canadian cat settled himself into place. His tail was a bit stiff in what seemed like discomfort. Maple mewled at him in an effort to make a proper feline's greeting.

"_H-hello Hero,_" Maple meant. If cats could only laugh, Hero would have snickered nervously already.

But he was a cat.

Hero meowed back cheerily and licked the other cat's ear. Maple jumped up onto the arm of the loveseat in surprise. "_Shit, wrong move._" The American cat thought.

"What's wrong, cat?" America asked the shocked feline. It only cowered back and ran out of the living room. The nation turned to his own cat, "Hero, what did you do?" he scolded.

If cats could cry, then he would have done so. "_It was a force of habit! I'm a cat, for God's sake!_" Hero tried to reason, but being a cat, it only came out as a meow. His owner did not look impressed.

"Hero, if you want to get the cat that you want then you have to stop the urge to jump every single kitty you see!" the nation preached, "And that's Canada's cat. If he found out that you fucked his pus—oh wait, that sounds wrong. Whatever, just, don't mess with Maple! Canada will hate me."

"_I know!_" Hero mewled, but his owner only shook his head.

"Oh, I forgot," America hummed and flipped open the encyclopedia from earlier. He placed it in front of his cat and said, "Okay, now who owns your kitty crush?"

Hero really wanted the ability to make a face that said _are you kidding me, wasn't it obvious? _The feline complied though, and lazily landed his paw on the country. His owner blinked.

"Russia!" America shouted in disbelief.

Hero realized his mistake and desperately shook its head. The nation seemed to have understood him for once and breathed a sigh of relief.

The nation laughed, "Good God, I thought you really wanted to 'be one with kitty Russia'. Damn, Hero, you're bad at geography."

"_I don't want to hear that from you._" Hero thought and simultaneously moved his paw to the far left of Russia.

America's eyes widened and he stuttered, "C-Canada?" Hero stared at him (it would have blushed if it could) and bobbed its head up and down. "You like Maple—"

Hero hissed at its owner as the Canadian cat walked back into the room.

"—syrup?" America added. Maple perked up at the word and approached the nation. "Y-yeah, maple syrup. Hero likes maple syrup, yep, uh how about you, Maple?"

The cat looked like it was beaming and it mewled enthusiastically in approval. America sighed in relief as his little cover-up worked, for now at least.

"Okay," America grinned tightly, "How about we go get you guys some cream with maple syrup?"

Two mewls of different energy levels answered him and he took that as his cue to go and prepare the cats' treats, leaving the felines alone once again.

"_Uhh, Maple,_" Hero started awkwardly, " _Are you, uhh, okay?_"

Maple blinked at the other cat uneasily, "_S-sorry, I'm just a really jumpy c-cat._" It mewled pathetically and sprawled on the living room floor as if in defeat, "_I'm awkward, clumsy, and shy. I w-wish I was like you—confident and proud. I'm a pathetic excuse for a cat._"

"_I think you're fine the way you are!_" the American cat answered a bit too passionately. Maple perked his ears in confusion at the statement. If Hero were human, it would be stuttering for an excuse and blushing madly right now.

"_I-I, uhh, well,_" Hero panicked, "_I mean, I think we should just be proud of what we are! Humans aren't the only ones who can practice self expression. And, well, I-I think you have your g-good points too…_"

The Canadian cat was stunned for a few seconds, and then contorted his feline features in mirth and amusement. If only cats could laugh as humans do, Maple would be keeling over in laughter by now. Well, that cheered him up.

"_Thank you,_" Maple managed to mewl in response.

Hero just thanked the heavens that he wasn't given the ability to blush.

…

* * *

…

Hero sprawled on the rooftop as he played with a mouse toy idly. He stared at the moon and mewled at it. "_I can't believe I said that!_" he said and slapped the mouse toy away in embarrassment. Somehow, the toy bounced back and the cat hissed, "_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_"

"_D-do you usually argue with your toys under the moonlight?_"

Hero's ears twitched at the soft meows and turned his head to see Maple—that sweet white-furred cat of his dreams!—standing on the edge of the roof, "_Maple!_" he said and went closer to the other feline. The Canadian cat moved closer to where the other was. Hero tensed. "_What are you doing up here?_"

"_S-sorry, am I intruding?_" Maple mewled and stopped just a few centimeters away. "_Mr. America is busy talking to my owner on the phone, for quite a while now, so I thought I should give him so p-privacy…_"

"_Seriously, that guy is too obvious,_" the American cat said and promptly panicked, "_Shit- uhh, that's not what you think it meant!_"

Maple swished his tail languidly in amusement, "_Sorry, I will take it as it is._" It mewled in a slightly playful tone and, God, Hero just wanted to jump the other feline right here and now,

"_Besides, I think it's about time Mr. America and Mr. Canada get together._"

"_Yeah—what,_" Hero meowed in surprise. "_Mr. Canada likes that stupid American?_"

"_N-no offense, but aren't you American t-too?_" the Canadian cat inquired good-humoredly and would have laughed (if it were human) at the way the other cat hissed at him.

Maple shook his head sadly, "_I don't want to see Mr. Canada sighing dejectedly whenever he sees Mr. America close with other nations._"

"_I get what you mean,_" Hero agreed and curled up on his spot, "_I'm sick of hearing America whining about Mr. Canada or not getting laid._"

If cats could choke in surprise, then Maple would. "_W-wow, you're a-awfully close to your owner._"

"_He tells me everything._"

This was nice, Hero thought, talking to the one person—cat, rather—he has always wanted to spend his nine lives with. It was taking all of his will power to keep himself from cuddling with the Canadian cat, but it was worth it. Maybe he had a chance after all.

"_Our owner's are lucky to be in love with each other,_" Maple meowed distractedly, "_U-unlike me, at least._"

Hero looked at Maple nervously; "_W-why?_" it asked cautiously, "_Do you, uhh, like someone?_"

The other cat's ears perked up for a split second then drooped down miserably, "_I—I do, but I'm sure that I my feelings won't be reciprocated._"

The American cat's heart dropped. Okay, maybe Hero didn't have a chance after all.

America's voice cut through the still night, "Hero, Maple, Bed time!"

_What does he think are we, kids? _Hero thought irately. "_You can go on ahead if you want to."_

"_Okay then,_" Maple mewled and made his way toward the edge of the roof, "_Goodnight._"

"_Goodnight._"

Maple meowed and jumped off the roof. He landed safely on the grass and went inside the house. Hero stared bitterly at the moon shining above him and started mewling pathetically. This was unfair, his owner had a chance to be truly happy, but his pet can't?

"_Why, moon, why?_" the cat said and continued mewling into the night. His owner's neighbor's window flung open and a seemingly sleep-deprived man peeked out.

"Shut up, fucking cat!" the neighbor yelled and threw a slipper at the poor cat.

Hero managed to dodge it and hissed, "_Insensitive human cretin!_"

…

* * *

…

"Morning, cat—wow, you don't look so good." America stated as his cat lethargically crawled out of bed. The feline meowed sadly and—are those _tears_? The nation rushed to his pet's side and petted it tenderly. "There, there. Hero, it's okay. It's O-K. Did Mr. Anderson hit you with a book this time?" The cat glared at him and he laughed uncomfortably. "I was kidding. C'mon, kitty. It's not _that _bad. Maple will come around—maybe."

"Mrreow!" the cat snarled and launched his claws at his master. America tried to keep him away from his face and shushed the cat to calm down. Hero kept at it though, like a bawling child. "_Didn't you tell me that you'd help me? I hate you! I hate you!_"

"Calm down, Hero. Jesus, you've got it worse than me!" America blinked thoughtfully, "Ah, you're in heat, aren't you?"

The cat growled (amazingly) and attacked his master.

…

* * *

…

On day four of Maple's stay in his house, America devised a new plan for his pet.

"Okay, Hero. Since I can't make a move on Canada until he's back, we'll just have to continue working on your relationship with Maple." The nation chirped just as the Canadian cat had left the kitchen after eating its meal. His cat mewled back unenthusiastically.

Honestly, Hero was getting sick of his owner's lame attempts at matchmaking. It's not like the nation could make Maple fall in love with the other cat overnight. Maple liked some other cat—that was it. Hero should just give up.

"C'mon, cat! You'll need some more energy if you're gonna catch a mouse!"

Hero looked up from his bowl of burger-flavored cat food and gave his master a questioning expression. America grinned. "I've read from somewhere that some animals show their love for each other by offering their partners something they've caught themselves—I think. So now, we're goin' mouse hunting! Exciting, huh?"

The cat blinked at him tiredly. The nation went and picked up his pet then skipped for the front door. "Hope you don't mind the sewers though." America said.

Hero didn't get any second word on this and was just shoved into the nation's car. They drove off with the cat mewling pitifully for his life.

Sewer rats are scary.

Maple was peering from the bushes worriedly as America laughed obnoxiously.

…

* * *

…

Hero jumped out of the car with a thick rat-tail in his mouth three hours later. His master was dead serious about the whole 'mouse hunt' thing and did not allow it to leave the cold, dark sewer without a mouse about the same size as him. In the long hours he spent in there, he realized that he was strong enough to take on all the rats but it was hard to find one that was as large as a cat.

Most rats were actually larger than poor Hero was.

God, he never thought chasing (and running away from) sewer rats were so exhausting.

And life threatening.

"A'right, cat! Show the rat to Maple!" America beamed and patted his cat's sullied head. He'd give the cat a bath later. Hero raced for the backyard where he thought the other cat was and dragged the dead rat with him. His tail curled pleasantly when he found Maple sitting under a low bush.

The American cat padded over to the other and dropped the tail of the rat. Maple stared at the grey body in awe.

"_You—you caught a sewer r-rat?_" Maple mewled and Hero meowed back eagerly in affirmation. In the back of his mind, he was surprised that his master actually got this one right.

The Canadian cat prodded the rat's body with his paw and mewled in glee. "_It's bigger than us! That's so cool!_" the cat said. "_Mr. Canada never lets me chase after mice. Uhmm, can—can I-I have it?_"

"_Sure!_" Hero wanted to add _take my heart, body, and soul too_ but he knew he had to take this slow.

Kitten steps, Hero, kitten steps.

"Rrr-rm-meow!"

Hero snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the event unfolding in front of him: Maple was running around the backyard. A human would think that he was just playing but in truth, he was scared.

It seemed the rat wasn't dead.

Just unconscious.

"_H-help me!_" the Canadian cat cried. Hero shivered at the speed of the dreadful rat—its little nap seemed to have recharged it and the Canadian cat was struggling to get away.

The 'mouse hunt' from earlier had drained Hero's energy (and lifespan). Therefore, when the rat and Canadian cat finished a lap around the garden and came at him, he started mewling desperately for his owner as he ran with Maple for the second lap.

Like beacon of light, America burst from the backdoor and found two cats and a rat running around his backyard. His eyes dilated and he ran back into the house. The nation came back with a tranquilizer gun—why he had one, we'll never know—and shot the sewer being. When the rat had finally passed out, Maple and Hero stopped running and collapsed on the grass.

"Are you hurt?" America asked as he approached the cats and attempted to pull them up into his arms. "Let's get you guys inside, 'kay?"

Before he could though, Maple jumped and hissed at America. The nation backed up and watched the Canadian cat walk around his pet. Maple meowed several times before nudging Hero's head with his nose. When the American cat did not respond, America paled.

Maple mewled frantically and started nipping at the unconscious cat's ears for a reaction. America stooped to gather his pet in his arms carefully. "Sorry, Hero." He whispered to the passed out feline, "I pushed you too hard."

America looked down at his feet and tensed at the death glare—well, at least it looked like one to him— Maple directed at him. It looked somewhat familiar… the nation gulped, "P-Please don't kill me."

The cat didn't respond, but followed him into the house as he did. Well, first, he should clean up the feline's body; probably give it some veterinarian-approved mild painkillers. Then, settle Hero in his kitty bed. He should probably leave his pet alone with Canada's pet for a while too, seeing as Maple looks just barely holding itself from attacking him. It looked like Canada when you insult his maple syrup. That was not a happy Canada, definitely.

America vowed never to provoke Canada's cat ever again—unintentional or not.

…

* * *

…

Having lived as a normal cat for a few months, Hero had wanted to be just like any stray feline—running around at night and serenading the moon, stealing a sardine from a fish stand, picking fights with easily aggravated dogs… He loved his life as a stray. Being a stray meant he could just wander around a particular area for the rest of his short life. Hero didn't have to worry about a permanent shelter—random alleyways and rooftops worked just fine. He didn't need to beg for food (although that does work, sometimes) to survive—he could always rummage trash bins behind restaurants for some scraps. He never needed a lifetime mate—it would just become a burden in the long run.

But that was before America found him, stuck inside a garbage can of McDonald's, and adopted him.

Now he was no longer a normal, stray cat. He lived several years longer than he'd expected by now, and he's pretty sure it had something to do with his owner. Now he had a comfy bed and human to cuddle in and with at night. He could still steal fish and fight dogs whenever he wanted, but now he had someone to care for him when he did too much. He didn't need to worry about getting soaked in the rain, or getting pounded, or even being run over by cars. His master would never let him, albeit he could name several other nations who could take care of their pets better.

He loved his life as a stray, but he doesn't miss it as much now.

Hero would give anything, never to feel the need to have a lifetime partner again though.

That was the problem of becoming a domesticated pet. The animal would become too dependent (depending on how much their owner's spoil them, of course) and would be tied to the place it now called home. Perhaps, having an immortal human embodiment of a country for an owner was a big factor to Hero's change—hell, he didn't even have a _name_ before!—but he never thought he would want to be with another cat.

Hero wanted someone who can love him like human lovers would. He though it was silly being lovey-dovey when he was a stray, but now he's yearning for a relationship. It's silly, a cat wanting just what a human would, but he wasn't just a normal cat anymore.

He was sure, like all the other pets owned by nations, that he was immortal now.

Now, if embodied nations couldn't survive being alone for eternity, what about their pets?

When he realized this, he thought of getting his mate through the means he saw on the television whenever his owner was in heat; what was it, porn—phonograph? Whatever it was, Hero decided to do just that.

Obviously, copulating with every single cat he saw did not give him the relationship he wanted.

Then, Maple came along.

Hero finally understood the idiotic love at first sight that humans are so fond of. Well, it might be a bit tainted, as he _is _an animal, so it was more _lust _than love at first sight.

Yet, the Canadian cat was everything he wanted.

It breaks Hero's heart that Maple already liked some other cat and said cat won't like him back.

Why can't it be him instead? Why can't he get a happy-ever-after like his owner would (hopefully)?

It was unfair.

Now, Hero is left to dreaming about soft white fur against his nose, gentle mewls calling for him, and tender lapping at his ears.

"_Hero?_"

And now, he was hearing things.

"_Hero, are you awake?_"

Yes, some things were too good to be true; like the tongue licking at his cheek to rouse him to consciousness—

_Tongue?_

Hero slowly opened his eyes, hissing as the light hit his retina. A thick tail covered him from the brightness after a few seconds though, and the cat relaxed. He felt awfully comfortable at the moment, despite a few limbs aching slightly; he was tucked into his kitty bed with Maple after all, of course he would feel comfortable. Plus, that tongue was really good at making him loosen up…

"_M-Maple,_" the American cat mewed silently, "_A little more to the left please?_"

"_Hero, thank goodness!_" Maple exclaimed, "_You scared me back there. You weren't responding at all, I was worried sick._"

Hero purred, "_Aren't I lucky; having you worry about me even though you don't like me. So lucky…_"

"_W-what?_"

"_Who is it that you like,_" the American cat mewled weakly, "_What does that cat have that I don't? Can't it be me instead?_"

Hero felt his eyelids become heavier. His sight was blurring, he felt numb. The mouse hunt really took more out of him than he thought. Ah, he wanted to sleep. Hopefully Maple wouldn't mind cuddling with him while he slept. With that thought in mind, Hero allowed his tired eyes to shut close.

"_Silly,_" Maple meowed, amused. "_You have everything _that cat _has because that cat is you._"

There was a long beat of silence before Hero's sleep-muddled mind processed what was said. His eyes snapped open as realization dawned on him.

Hero stared at the other cat that seemed to be smiling at him, or whatever smile a cat could do. He felt a bit dumbfounded at the moment, but he had heard Maple right—cats pride over their superior hearing abilities, after all. Still, with a shaky voice, he asked:

"_You—I'm the one you like?_"

Maple would be blushing if he were human, but he didn't feel bashful. "_Yes. I never thought you would like me back though._"

Hero blinked, "_Well jokes on you because I really do like you._"

The Canadian cat purred contentedly and nuzzled Hero's nape, "_I guess,_" he mewed, "_I'm as lucky as Mr. Canada then._"

"_Yeah,_" Hero agreed and settled back into the furs Maple, "_We get a happy-ever-after_ _too._"

…

* * *

…

America is fond of cute romance stories, albeit he will never admit that to anyone. He smiled gleefully at the two felines lounging close to each other on the plush carpet in the living room, watching television. If the occasional nuzzling was any indication, he'd say the two cats finally become mates… which is a bit odd seeing as they were both male. America could not judge them though, as he is guilty as well.

He just hoped they wouldn't start _copulating _in front of him.

Anyway, his cat was happy now.

If only things would work for him as well…

America sighed dejectedly as he left the living room for the kitchen. He sat on one of the high stools lining one side of his counter and rested his cheek on it cool surface.

Well, his cat was able to do it, why can't he? America groaned.

"What the hell should I do?"

A light rapping on his front door snapped America out of his thoughts. With a huff, he stood up from the stool and dragged himself to the door. Idly, he opened the door; it took a few seconds to recognize who was smiling shyly at him. When he did, America slammed the door shut.

Damn it, why did Canada always show up whenever America thought hard about him? Hell, why did he always close the door whenever he saw Canada standing there?

"A-America, what's wrong?"

The American gulped, "Nothing!" he shouted and inhaled deeply. He counted slowly from one to five before opening the door once more.

"Uhh, hi Canada."

Canada scrunched his brows and slightly frowned, "Are you okay, Alfred?"

_Great, he just had to use my human name, _America thought and sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't really look fine," the Canadian murmured, but leaved it be. He smiled, a gentle one at America, "I hope Maple wasn't much of a trouble for you."

America's heart beat faster. "N-no, not at all. In fact, he was more behaved than my Hero," he assured then gestured for his northern neighbor to enter his home.

Canada nodded, stepped inside, and followed the other. "Really, did they become friends?"

The blue-eyed nation snorted, "Oh yeah, they became _good _friends." America led the other nation to the kitchen, intent on making Canada drink something as courtesy. "What do you want for a drink?"

Canada smiled (and America will really end up having high blood pressure if he kept doing that). "Water will be fine, but do you have anything to eat? I-I haven't eaten since yesterday night…"

America laughed. Well, at least he wasn't as tensed now than earlier. "Dude, of course I have food! I can fix up some sandwiches for you, or did you have something in mind?"

"I'm okay with sandwiches, I'll help you make them—"

"Nah, I've got it. Just go on over to the living room and watch some TV. The cats are there too, so shoo!" America ordered as he started to gather the stuff he need to make the sandwiches.

Canada wanted to argue, but just sighed and padded over to the living room.

Once alone, America immersed himself in his thoughts again as he started making the sandwiches.

Now that Canada was here, maybe he should just go and confess now? Hopefully he wouldn't be flat-out rejected. Or maybe he should just wait it out a bit longer… but what difference will it make if he was going to be dumped anyway?

_Whoever said I was going to be dumped anyway? _America thought irately as he finished assembling his fourth sandwich. Perhaps he was being too pessimistic about this. Could he really blame himself? He never thought of confessing for centuries, how can he be so sure it would work?

America grumbled as another sandwich was finished. There was a variety of things he could do; maybe he should start slow and hang out with Canada more. Maybe he should use the _secret admirer _tactic and try to make Canada fall for him before outright confessing. Or he could come on strong and seduce hi—

"_Osti de criss__!_"

A sudden outburst echoed in his ears. America snapped out of his thoughts and dropped the sandwich he was making. He ran to the living room where the shout came from and saw Canada barely keeping himself upright against the doorway.

"Canada?" America called as he rushed over to the other nation's side, "Hey, Canada? You okay?"

The Canadian turned around weakly, "I-I just c-came o-out of the bathroom, t-then I-I—there, l-l-living room—H-hero—M-m-m-maple—"

America raised a brow and peeked at the living room. He scanned the room for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed at two fur balls. America gaped and blanched.

Hero and Maple were still on the carpet where he last saw them, but the cats were a bit _busier _now. America cleared his throat silently and turned around, pushing the other nation away from the living room and back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." America began as he settled Canada on one of the high stools. He went and placed the sandwiches and a glass of water in front of the Canadian then sat down as well.

Canada downed the water quickly before looking at America expectantly.

The America laughed nervously, "Aha, well, this is awkward," he coughed, "See, uhh, Hero liked Maple so…"

"He went and jumped my innocent cat."

"No!" America cried. When Canada just looked unimpressed, he swallowed uncomfortably and continued, "Hero did his best to make his feelings reach Maple. Please don't break them apart, they're in love!"

There was only awkward silence between them before Canada sighed tiredly, "That sounded like a line from one of your lousy romance flicks, Alfred."

America gasped, offended. "Mattie, I'm being serious here! You can't just stop true love; that's cruel even if they're just cats!"

Canada looked at him incredulously for a few moments. In those moments, America turned from serious, to confused, to just plain embarrassed. Okay, maybe he did sound a bit cliché, but that was beside the point. When the Canadian started laughing, America hid his face in his hands in humiliation.

"God, ha-Alfred," Canada snickered, "I-It's not like I'm—ha—going to f-force them a-apart. Really, s-sometimes you're just t-too precious!"

America shot a glare at the laughing nation. "Oh, shut up," he grumbled.

Canada laughed several seconds more before settling down, "Sorry, sorry, heh," Canada smothered any further mirth and exhaled.

"Well, our cats are in love," Canada smiled teasingly at America, who in turn scowled, "Nothing we can do there. I guess seeing them like that just shocked me."

The American just harrumphed and ignored him. Canada smiled apologetically at him and went up for another glass of water. Once acquired, the Canadian sat down again and began eating the sandwiches made for him. As the minutes passed, America's irritation dissipated, until boredom came upon him. Canada was still eating silently when he started staring off into space. It wasn't until the sound of running water reached his ears that he finally fell out of his daze.

"You know, I feel a little envious."

America sat straight and turned toward Canada, "Huh?"

To his surprise, Canada blushed. "I—I envy Maple."

"You're jealous of your cat." America deadpanned. He shouldn't be one to judge though as he is jealous of his own pet as well, but Canada didn't have to know that.

Canada blushed brighter, but smiled sadly. "My cat managed to get a lover before I did, isn't it frustrating?" he said.

America blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I get you. But don't worry," he gave Canada a once over before grinning, "I'm sure someone will be willing to be your lover."

Canada stuttered, "I-I, it's n-not like that…" he glanced at America nervously. "I a-actually like someone…" he murmured and looked down bashfully.

America raised a brow. "Really?" he said nonchalantly, "I have someone too."

The Canadian looked up in surprise. In just a moment, his face looked absolutely heartbroken, devastated. America tried not to react, but _Lord_—please tell him he was dreaming. This did _not _mean what he thinks it means because if it did, Canada might not be able to leave his side for a while. Still, it was worth a try.

And so, America kept a cool composure and stood up. "Well," he began as he walked calmly to the forlorn nation. "Do you want to know who?" he finished as he stopped just a few centimeters in front of the other. America reached for the warm cheek hidden by soft blond curls. He delighted at the sudden breath intake as a result of his gesture. He trailed down toward the chin and gentle coaxed the pretty head up to see wide, surprised eyes looking at him. America smiled.

When comprehension came to, and a grateful smile broke over the cheerless face, America laughed.

"I think you already know who."

…

…

…

* * *

What hell was that ending? I know, the last parts were a bit off tangent, but that's okay! I actually haven't written much these past seven months, so I'm pretty sure I've lost my touch. ;w; Sorry, I didn't think college would be this demanding, but it's been fun. I love being in college.

I know some have been waiting for an update for my other works. Rest assured, I'll have something for those stories for you soon. I may have lost my muse for those stories, but I will push myself to continue. I don't want to disappoint you anymore than you are now.

You're probably wondering why I showcased cats… Uhm, to be honest, I don't really know. This story has been in my documents for quite a long time now, but I think it had something to do with the song _Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life by Len Kagamine and Gumi_. I prefer the version by Faneru and Dasoku though, really cute.

So, I hope you liked this one!


End file.
